10 Edward and Bella songs and 1 Jacob
by anoushka.natasha.x
Summary: ipod shuffle, it's strange how many songs can relate to twilight... did this when i should have been doing uni work, so please r&r so i know i haven't wasted time for nothing! ...forgotten disclaimer: i own nothing


Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

_________________________________________________________

A.N ok, serious procrastination here, literally. I have two essays and a portfolio in for the 29th and i'm doing this instead... so it better be bloody good!

review to let me know i didn't fail for nothing! x

Shut Up and Let Me Go – The Ting Tings

"No Edward" I said, through his persuasive kiss the agitation evident in my voice. "I love you, but Jake is my friend." I sighed as his face hardened at my words.

"I've told you before, I will not let you go there unprotected. It is too dangerous, especially for you."

"He is my best friend, you cannot stop me from seeing him! Especially after..." I stopped short, looking down guiltily.

"Don't say something you will regret Bella."

Fearless – Taylor Swift

Sitting in the meadow where our relationship had first begun I couldn't help feeling all those emotions I had felt then, the most prominent I remembered was feeling no fear of what he was at all, I can say for those few moment I was truly fearless. I looked over at Edward who was looking at me as he brushed his hand through his hair, I smiled fondly at the memory of wanting to do that so much when I first met him. He took my hand, brushing a sweet kiss on the top, I flashed back to our perfect first kiss. I don't know how it could get any better than feeling the way I do, I would never want to be anywhere but here with Edward.

Brown Eyed Girl – Van Morrison

Bella's breathing and slowly changed, her heartbeat quickened; alerting me to her imminent waking. I kissed her forehead as she fluttered her eyes sleepily. Her heartbeat sped as she moved her face to find my lips, her eyes squeezed tight. The kiss was perfect, when she drew back her eyes opened, unleashing their full force. I chuckled as I thought wryly, '_My brown eyed girl_.'

Tied Together With a Smile – Taylor Swift

"Bella?" I said again, for the third time.

"Hi Angela" she smiled at me, it seemed practised, almost to the point where it didn't look forced. However her eyes were slightly red, she had been crying again, I smiled worriedly back.

I flashed back to what I had heard of Edward leaving Bella in the rainy forest. I shook my head, she loved him way too much.

It was a week since Bella's friend Jacob had saved her from drowning, there had been horrible rumours that she had jumped on purpose. I bit my lip, it was obvious she was torn up over Edward leaving, but would she do that?a small part of me quietly whispered '_Yes_' at her weak attempt at a smile.

Every Breath You Take – Sting and Robert Downy Jr. (from Ally McBeal)

I waited until she fell asleep, her tears exhausting her. I felt a sharp twist at each haggard breath. I silently crept into her window, for what I knew to be the last time. I gazed at her still form, her face twisted in pain, I started to see a red haze around the edge of my vision. I wanted to undo all of this, all of Bella's hurt and my regret. "I love you forever, my Bella."

I watched her in school for the next few days as she attempted to lead her life, faking smiles at her friends as she walked down the corridor. I almost ran to her when she jerked as she tripped over her feet. All the while telling my self it was for her benefit, but that I would always watch over her. Forever.

I Won't Change You – Sophie Ells Bexter

We were having the same conversation, discussion, argument whatever she wanted to call it that day for the hundredth time, yet we both stuck to our corners. "Why can't you understand Bella, I will not." I paused to look into her eyes to convey my words deeper, "Change you." I sighed as her face turned into a hard stubborn look.

"Look Edward, I need to be with you. I can't ever be without you. You still think I can lead a normal human life? Well guess what? You changed that! My life has been changed by you, and I am so grateful. But in order to stay with you, I need to be your equal."

She's a Sensation – The Ramones

"Bella, you have my heart. I gave it to you the moment I spoke to you, no one can argue with that."

"But, Rosalie..." her sad eyes trailed off with her words.

"Is not important. You are." I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Your family don't think that I'm..."

"Again, unimportant. But you certainly caused a sensation." I smiled, "I love you Bella, always."

Halo – Bloc Party

His golden brown hair catching the light in my room distracted me from my work. Who cared about algebra when Edward was here? "Um, what's the time?" I try and be nonchalant, but really want to know if I've been studying long enough to spend the rest of the night in his arms. My eye hazed over while I lost myself in my fantasy.

He touched my cheek, similar to how he had the first time. I felt my heart begin to race. His golden eyes found mine, the space between us suddenly felt electric. His lips fund mine, I was frozen with bliss. This feeling, paralysed with completion.

Girl, You Really Got Me Now – The Clash

I had been to her room for the past few weeks, silently watched her as she slept, enthralled by the power she had over me. If I slept I probably would have insomnia, wrapped up in thought of her. I had been acting like a crazy person ever since she walked into Forks, I had never acted like this before and didn't know why. I knew one thing; I wanted to be with only her, she had me.

Nicest Thing – Kate Nash

I was overwhelmed with his beauty, in awe really. I wanted nothing than to walk up to him and melt into those arms, to feel he couldn't continue his day till he'd seen me. To twine my fingers through his, to see his glowing response to the smile he put on my face. To know he slept as fitfully as I did. To kiss him so perfectly. I wished I was his, that my name and his together meant something.

I Do – Jude

I was shocked when Seth told me Bella wanted me at the wedding, I thought for sure she'd never want to see my furry behind again. But then she always did do the last thing I thought she would. He'd been bugging me about going, saying that Bella wanted me there. To be her best man, more like the court jester. There was no way I would do that. She'd be able to get married just fine without me there. I was going to write to her, but that didn't work out so well last time and I didn't want to upset her.

The idea of her in a white dress next to him made my stomach twist. I just hoped she wouldn't be too upset on the day when she realises I'm not there. She should be happy, I pictured her infectious smile as he would say those two words that would bind them together forever. That smile haunted me.

Ok, i think it's safe to say i may have cheated a bit... and skipped a song, somehow i couldn't get Stupid MF – Mindless Self Indulgence to work (although it is an awesome song)

well, i should really get to work on uni stuff, failing doesn't seem so unimaginable right now... comment so i have a teeny bit of happiness to get me through the next week and a bit of uni. thank youu! x


End file.
